


Bellis Perennis

by chogiwatdafak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, hanahaki disease!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwatdafak/pseuds/chogiwatdafak
Summary: Baekhyun hopes that Chanyeol, the florist; will help him deal with the daisies growing out of his heart.





	Bellis Perennis

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my first ever fic TT_TT I hope you enjoy this! THANK YOU!! If there are any typos please forgive me.]  
> (edited) THANK YOU FOR LEAVING KUDOS!! It means so much to me since this is my first work. I appreciate everything!
> 
>  
> 
> Hanahaki Disease- is a fictional disease where the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. (definition by fanlore.org)

"I hate mornings," Baekhyun mumbles to himself as he straightens his white button-down uniform. He looks in the mirror to check his looks. He pushed his hair back, since yesterday he heard his customer suggested that pulled-back hair would suit his glorious gray hair. He squints his eyes to check his reflection, _hmm something is strange. It's 8:45 already-time to go._

Going to work is something easy, _basic_. It's only a few blocks from his apartment, 15-20 minute walk and he'll reach it on time. He was already out of the apartment's vicinity when someone called him out.

"Baek!!! Wait! AH, MY FOOT! Wait!" _Oh. Park Chanyeol._ Baekhyun turned his back and laugh at how dumb Chanyeol looks and how dumb he is to accidentally hit his foot on that huge flower pot.

"Why are you so clumsy?" He asked as he helps Chanyeol with the things he is holding. "And what are these?"

"Ah, these. Look! They are daisies! Pretty right?" Chanyeol beamed at him like a puppy. Too cute, too warm. Baekhyun can feel his heart aggressively beating. He switched his focus to the daisies and as much as possible avoid Chanyeol's gaze.

"You okay? Your face is-"

"N-no! Yes! I mean yes I'm okay! Can we walk now? We'll be late. G-give me that! I'll help y-you!" He snatched the daisies from Chanyeol. Chanyeol just shrugged and started walking after Baekhyun.

 

 

Walking with Park Chanyeol is something he had been doing for a year and a half. It was weird how they even started walking together. Chanyeol works as a florist at a flower shop in front of the cafe Baekhyun is working at. One time, while Baekhyun is running as fast as he could so he'll arrive at the work on time he bumped into someone on his way out of the apartment.

"H-hey hey. You're the guy at the café, right? The barista?"

Baekhyun looked up to see who it was. Familiar. _I might have seen him before. I just don't remem- AH. He's the guy working at the flower shop._ He was staring at him. God, he's cute. He was wearing a pink flannel with a t-shirt underneath that says **Roses are red, Violets are blue. May I ask your flower request and maybe your number too?** Witty.

"Umm yes?"

"Woah cool. You live here too?" _too? So floral boy lives here TOO?_

"Yes."

"Nice. By the way, I'm Park Chanyeol. And you are?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Anyway, nice to meet you Chanyeol. I gotta go now. Bye." Baekhyun cursed himself for acting like a douchebag but he is really rushing. He just wished the first impression doesn't matter.

"Sounds that you are rushing. C'mon ride at my bike. It's faster you know?" And so he did.

 

 

 

"Hey Baek? Are you really fine? You're spacing out." Chanyeol put his large palms on Baekhyun's forehead to check if there was a possibility of Baekhyun having a fever.

"Y-yes!!" Baekhyun snapped out. Chanyeol does really care for him. At times when he got sick as hell, Chanyeol would always rush to his door with medicine and some takeouts. _You are so easy to love, Yeollie._

There was a comfortable silence while they walk when Baekhyun decides to talk.

"So what's with these bunch of daisies, Yeol?"

"Someone ordered 100 pieces! 100! Wow, he must love daisies like the way I do."

"You love daisies?"

"Yap. Hey get this Baek, you know the meaning of daisies?"

"Hmm. No idea. What is it then?"

"Daisies symbolizes innocence, purity, new beginnings, and--true love."

"True love? Really? I thought it was rose"

"It symbolizes true love cause you know, daisies are made up of two different flowers. This, the disk florets and this, the white ray floret. Look how beautiful they are together. It's like true love right?"

"A-ah yes. That's cool." _True love, huh. I wonder if it really is true love._ Baekhyun whispered to himself.

 

 

 

They arrived at the shop on time. Baekhyun can already see Kyungsoo fixing some chairs inside the café. He faced the other side to check the flower shop. It's open too?

"Hey Yeol. The flower shop is open already? I thought it opens at 9?"

"Huh, yes it's open. Maybe Sehun arrived early today. There must be some orders coming. Gotta go Baek! See you tomorrow!"

He watched as Chanyeol run. His black hair bouncing and his flowy shirt slightly showing his back. He doesn't need to run though, 5 steps with that long legs and he'll reach the shop easily.

 

Working at the café is something Baekhyun would always love. The smell of the coffee bean or the smell of Kyungsoo's pastry is something that drives him active. People rushing to grab their morning caffeine dose, indecisive customers, hearty laughs of kids while they stuff their face with muffins and couples feeding each other with cakes. _I wonder if they think about true love too. Like, in this economy? True love is scary._

The shop closes at 9. After helping Kyungsoo clean the kitchen area, they both will move separate ways. Same as his morning route, he would walk for about 20 minutes to reach home, but sometimes it took him longer. He loves walking at night, it was quieter and more peaceful, perfect for contemplating about his life or what should he eat later. He can almost see the apartment when he felt something from his throat. He walked faster so he could reach his room but the urge to throw up is powerful. He's feeling dizzy, his hands are shaking already, his tummy hurts as hell, his mouth goes dry and his throat feels like it's about to burst. He closed his eyes and spills whatever it is if it could make him better. He hates throwing up. He could feel the particles coming out of his mouth. After a minute, he's done and he feels like a jelly. He looked at the ground to see the mess he'll clean up but there's nothing on the ground except flowers, no not flowers petals, petals of daisies. _No, it can't be. I'm in love. Fuck._

"Baek? What are you doing- hey those are daisies! Who did that?" _Damn, why would Chanyeol show up at moments like this._

"I-I don't know. I'm just curious about the pile of p-petals here. The children may have p-played with it."

"Those kids!!!" Chanyeol was about to move closer when Baekhyun decides to run away.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Chanyeol scratched his head and moved his way to the apartment while swinging the plastic full of ice creams in his hand.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun is lying on the floor of his apartment, meters away from his door with his tears clouding up his sight.

_No. It can't be._

_Hanahaki Disease._

_A disease where you'll throw up flower petals when you suffer from unrequited love. Cure? Well, if the feelings are returned then you're safe. That's the best way. The second is by surgery, but by doing so the petals may be removed by operation, as well as the feelings._

_That's crazy. I am in love with who?_

_Ha ha Park Chanyeol of course, you idiot._

_I'm doomed._

Byun Baekhyun spends the rest of his night thinking about it, or should I say thinking about Chanyeol.

Nothing's wrong with loving Park Chanyeol. He is a lovely boy. They have been friends for a year and a half. They have been doing adventures on their free days, driving to another city just to grab some weirdly flavored ice cream, playing with the kids at the park and even doing groceries together. There's no problem with that. The problem is how will he say this to Chanyeol and HOW will Chanyeol react to this. He might be out there loving someone already. It's hard for someone like him to spill his feelings, which is so **_unbaekhyun_.** _Fuck, true love is scary._

Same routine. Baekhyun would walk with Chanyeol. He'll act like nothing's wrong like there were no petals bursting out of his mouth and he's not suffering from an unrequited love. The two would laugh and talk about what would be their plan for the next day-off to which Chanyeol suggest that they should visit the local planetarium. _Great. I love suffering._

He arrived at the café 5 minutes earlier this time. Kyungsoo is in the kitchen, baking some new cookies that he wants Baekhyun to taste it "honestly". By 12 o clock, the number of customers builds up, which means it's time for them to work on double. It was already 2 in the afternoon when the number of customers decrease. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are leaning against the cake rack when the door opened.

"Oh, hey Sehun!" Kyungsso and Baekhyun said in unison. They are friends with this guy, he works with Chanyeol at the flower shop and he never fails to visit the café every day. Talk about the loyalty.

"Can I take your order, sir?" the three of them laughed at the faked formality Baekhyun just said.

"Two Iced Americano and ummm 4 of the yummiest cookie Kyungsoo made." Kyungsoo made face and throw some tissue at Sehun.

While Kyungsoo insisted on making the order, since he doesn't want to be left on the counter with Sehun, Baekhyun packed the 4 of what he thinks is the best cookies, as Sehun requested it. He handed it to the boy and started having a conversation like "how's your day?" and "Where's Chanyeol?" when he felt his throat tighten again.

"Baekhyun? Are you okay? You don't look fine?"

"I-I'm--" just as Kyungsoo finished the order, Baekhyun rushed to the restroom, living the two guys in panic.

 

 

Kyungsoo hurriedly handed Sehun his order and run back to the restroom to see what happened.

"Baekhyun?! Oh god! What is happening-" Kyungsoo's wide eyes widens twice as he witnesses Baekhyun throwing up again, with daisy petals.

"Baekhyun!! you're...i-in love?" Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun until he's done. He handed him some warm water and patted his back. His eyes looked scared and his voice is trembling.

"Soo.. I'm scared.." Baekhyun's voice was broken. He hugged his friend afterward as he felt his eyes swelling.

"Why? Baek.. who? Who do you love? I could help you! I mean, we could talk to him! Or if you want, I'll shoulder the surgery! Remember my uncle's a doctor. Baekhyun come on. Tell me, please. Is it...me?"

Baekhyun laughed a little.

"Of course not! I love you as a friend you know that."

"Then who?"

"A-a friend? I-I'm still thinking about telling him or...the surgery."

"So you won't tell me? Ugh, you're so selfish. But Baek, if you have made your decision, please tell me."

"I will, Soo. I will."

That day Kyungsoo did not allow Baekhyun to work on the cafés. Baekhyun was just sitting in the corner checking the cash registry. That day, they closed the shop earlier than usual.

After exchanging goodbyes with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun proceeds to make his way home. He was startled when someone tapped him so he got himself ready to use some of his learnings in hapkido when,

"Woah! Baek chill! I's me."

"Oh. Chanyeol. Great."

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and secretly smiled at how his eyes look so caring and warm. Baekhyun is getting real scared. _What if somebody owns this boy already?_

"I'm fine? What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting! Sehun told me that you are sick and that you throw up! Are you fine now?"

"Yes." Baekhyun lowered his eyes and meet the strange bouquet Chanyeol is holding.

"What's that?"

"This? Red Chrysanthemum. For you." Baekhyun stiffens. For me? His heart wants to go out of his body so bad.

"For me? W-why?" He's trying to catch Chanyeol's gaze but he's not even giving him a small glance.

"Red Chrysanthemum means good health. I just want you to be healthy and to get well soon." _Ah yeah. Right._

Chanyeol carefully handed him the bouquet. Their walk was quiet since Chanyeol insisted that talking too much would get you even sicker but they exchange short conversations.

They passed by a convenient store where they grab a tub of ice cream which according to Chanyeol can make Baekhyun feel a little better. When they reach the park beside their apartment, Baekhyun can feel the familiar heat from his throat. He walks slower and he can feel Chanyeol checking him out for suddenly acting strangely. Then there is it, the urge to throw up mixed with the urge to run away, but his legs are getting weak.

"Baekhyun! What--”

Baekhyun didn't let Chanyeol finish his sentence. He throws up. The petals, unlike the previous, are shining now. He wanted it to stop. There was no liquid, all petals. Just petals. After several minutes, he stopped, the last 5 petals scared him, because they're covered with blood.

He's too weak to look at Chanyeol and too weak to move. So he sits there on the ground while trying his best to grab the bottled water from his bag. He filled his mouth and throat with water to wash the evidence of the petals and the taste of blood.

"Baekhyun--"

He did not even dare to look at Chanyeol. He can feel that Chanyeol is worried and terrified when he called his name.

"Baek, answer me." Chanyeol sits comfortably on the ground, behind Baekhyun and rest his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. "Who are you in love with?"

Chanyeol's voice sounds so broken and Baekhyun can't help it. He started sobbing. He can't even control his senses. A part of him was asking him to tell Chanyeol the truth, but the outcome is what he scares him the most. If Chanyeol might reject him, unfriend him or worse leave him. But it's the truth, he can't hide it forever. His heart is really hurting right now, his tears are flowing nonstop so he just let his mind decides.

"Y-you."

"Me what, Baekhyun?"

"I-I'm in love with you."

And Baekhyun swears that it was the longest and the quietest moment of his life. He felt Chanyeol's head slowly moving away from his shoulder. He cried harder. _I'm so fucking doomed._

Then strong arms grabbed him and made him face the direction on his back. They are facing each other now. There is Chanyeol, holding him like he is delicate like he doesn't look silly with the number of tears he cried. Chanyeol's there slowly wiping his tears and moving his bangs to the side. His eyes are too cloudy to see Chanyeol. The next thing he knew, Chanyeol was hugging him.

 

"You dumb kid. Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I-I'm scared.."

"Of?"

"The outcome.."

"Come on, Baek! I thought you already know that I love you so bad! I did throw up a few times in a row with some chrysanthemum flower and I was about to confess to you! I didn't know you've been suffering from Hanahaki too. I didn't expect you to like me too.."

"Oh." Baekhyun slightly pinched his nose to check if he's dreaming but no he is not. His heart is beating so fast this time but his body is feeling warm and he could feel himself glow. Chanyeol loves him? No way! Again, Chanyeol loves him? Yes, way.

"Hahahaha Baek that was silly! We could have prevented this disease if we are not dumb enough not to confess, but I swear I love you so bad. I'm planning on a way to confess."

"Since when?"

"Umm.. It has been a year of liking you and a few months of loving you."

"R-really?"

"Yes! Actually, my work starts at 7, but I always go there at 9 so I could walk with you and I lied to you with some excuses like "Sehun arrived early." Or "There must be a shipment."

"Chanyeol! Okay, you don't have to do that again!"

"Okay, okay hahahaha I love you okay."

 

Both of them walked to their apartment hand in hand. Chanyeol bugging Baekhyun to let him stay the night in his room. Both are smiling like idiots.

That night there are 4 things swelling, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's heart and....lips.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Hey, you remember when I gave you a bouquet of red Chrysanthemum?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun in the middle of their anniversary dinner.

"Umm the night we confessed? Yes, I did. Why?"

"I told you they mean health right?"

"Yes."

"They don't."

"What? Okay, so what's the true meaning?"

"I love you."

"Psh so cheesy. I love you too, Yeol. So much." Baekhyun smiled wide enough into his eyes to form a crescent. After a year, his heart is still swelling every time he is with Chanyeol. Every day with is lover is an amazing day. He did not regret making his mind decide during the night he confessed. Hah. I must be smart. Chanyeol lets him know how much he loved him 24/7. He looked back at Chanyeol who is smiling so brightly at him, on his side was a bouquet of white daisies and red chrysanthemum.

"I love you Baek, my true love."

 

 


End file.
